Solo Humana
by Apolonia86
Summary: No fue amor a primera vista. No fue amor a segunda vista tampoco, ni tercera. Pero de alguna manera, a pesar de sus obvias diferencias, a pesar de sus discusiones, a pesar de todo, Vegeta vio algo en Bulma. Un fic de Anderea.


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen...

**Sólo humana**

_(Only human)_

Un fic de Anderea

Traducción por Apolonia

* * *

Disclaimer: Sí, bueno, sólo tenía que tener una de estas cosas, ¿no? Dragon Ball Z y sus muy variados personajes no me pertenecen de ninguna manera (desafortunadamente), así que por favor no me demanden. Gracias.

Ella era humana, voluntariosa y terca, exigiéndole que siga las ridículas reglas de su casa al menos mil veces al día. Lo irritaba hasta el cansancio con sus órdenes, mostrando ningún respeto en lo absoluto por su sangre, dándole ninguna de las deferencias que él merecía por completo. Generalmente él terminaba gruñendo algún insulto que terminaba haciéndola irse soltando algún insulto aniñado.

Ella era humana, fuerte y áspera, gritándole si perdía control de su poder por un instante, leyéndolo cuando tomaba algunas cosas de la nevera. Él solía entrar en competencias de gritos con ella una vez al día, dos veces al día, tres o cuatro veces al día, por cosas triviales -cómo iba a pagar por los rosales que él "accidentalmente" diezmó, cómo ella siempre usaba demasiado perfume, cómo nunca daba las gracias por todo lo que la familia Briefs estaba haciendo por él.

Ella era humana, ridícula e impredecible, haciendo las cosas más locas en los momentos más idiotas. Una vez, sólo una vez, se disculpó con él después de una discusión. Él la miró fijamente hasta que ella exigió una respuesta, luego hizo un comentario grosero sobre su raza en general. Ella lo abofeteó y se alejó con un pequeño tonto mohín en en sus labios. Su mejilla picó durante una hora más tarde.

Ella era humana, malhumorada y errática, atendiéndolo cuando se lastimaba, sin importar cuánto la había ofendido el día anterior. Una vez, sólo una vez, había hecho volar la máquina de gravedad durante una ardua sesión de entrenamiento, rompiendo la mitad de los huesos de su cuerpo, quemando un cuarto de su piel. Durante dos días ella no se atrevió a ponerlo en los tanques de regeneración, por miedo a qué el los rompiera con movimientos espásticos, sus incrementos de poder febriles. Durante dos días colocó paños frescos en su cabeza para calmar la fiebre, estuvo con él cuando murmuraba los nombres de personas muertas hace mucho tiempo en su sueño. Durante dos días él soñó que ella era hermosa.

Ella era humana, tomada y no disponible, saliendo con un hombre con quien ella estaba perdiendo su tiempo. Él miraba mientras ella se preparaba para sus encuentros con Yamcha, bañándose con esa cosa que hacía que su cabello oliera a flores, aplicando maquillaje frente al espejo del baño, rechazando atuendo tras atuendo hasta que encontrara el que era "perfecto". Perfecto tendía a significar que dejaba mostrar mucha piel.

Ella era humana, alienígena y exótica, vistiéndose en esos vestidos locamente ajustados que acariciaban cada curva, acentuaban cada arco. Acomodaba su cabello para que enmarcara su rostro, el verde mar de su cabello haciendo que sus ojos brillaran más, azul de cielo en la luz del sol, azul marino en la media oscuridad. Él nunca comentaba cuando ella dejaba la casa prácticamente en los brazos de Yamcha, cuando los dos se besaban en los jardines, pero siempre se tensaba inexplicablemente cuando ella volvía muy entrada la medianoche con sus ropas revueltas y la boca sonriente.

Ella era humana, frágil y débil, llorando por un hombre que le era infiel. Él la miraba por su ventana en silencio, viendo las lágrimas caer por su rostro, observándola sollozar en el teléfono, y preguntándose por qué se quedaba con Yamcha si él la hacía tan miserable. Él dijo eso en el desayuno a la mañana siguiente y ella lo abofeteó de nuevo, esta vez de manera sonora. Él supuso que nunca la entendería.

Ella era humana, orgullosa y silenciosa, manteniendo su rostro tranquilo y su voz baja cuando Yamcha apareció un mes después con una hermosa chica a su lado. El reemplazo de Bulma se veía tan joven que él se preguntó en voz alta si era menor de edad y se divirtió al ver el rojo desparramarse a través de los mentones del humano. Él rió durante el resto de la visita, haciendo comentario tras comentario hasta que Yamcha se levantó y se fue, dando alguna patética excusa sobre que tenía que hacer la cena para su pobre, inválida madre. Bulma rió -no podía dejar de reír- tan pronto como se fueron y rompió en esporádicas risas durante el resto del día.

Ella era humana, alegre y juguetona, arrastrándolo con ella a todas partes. Lo llegó a ver una película, riendo cuando él no podía entender por qué las imágenes no eran tridimensionales. Lo llevó al parque de diversiones, aullando mientras él intentaba entender los algodones de azúcar y el helado. Lo llevó a cenar y lo besó después del postre, el toque de sus labios contra los suyos disparando fuegos artificiales en su cabeza. Ella sabía a chocolate y fresas. Decidió que Yamcha era un maldito tonto por renunciar a ella.

Ella era humana, feroz y tenaz, poseyendo un fuego que recién había empezado a ver. Decía lo que pensaba. Hacía lo que quería. Yamcha la llamó dos meses después -nunca supo exactamente por qué. Ella le dijo algunas palabras, luego cortó el teléfono tan fuerte que él hizo un gesto de dolor. Él pasó el resto del día caminando con una sonrisa de auto satisfacción en su rostro.

Ella era humana, dulce y esbelta, deslizándose en sus brazos como el amanecer deslizándose en el agua, como la música en el aire. Ella le sonreía a menudo, una suave, cuestionante pequeña curva de sus labios que le hacía querer preguntarle en qué estaba pensando. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había preocupado por lo que alguien más estaba pensando, y no sabía si estar furioso o complacido que ella pudiera hacerle esto, pudiera hacerlo querer llegar a ella, pudiera hacerlo desear, esperar, y todas esas otras cosas que él había alejado.

Ella era humana, fogosa y hermosa, haciéndolo hacer cosas que nunca hubiera pensado que haría, sintiendo cosas que una vez había jurado que nunca se permitiría sentir. Le gustaba tocarla, le gustaba dejar que sus dedos viajaran por la suave línea de sus mentones, le gustaba explorar la suave piel de su cuello con sus labios, le gustaba escuchar el siseo de su nombre en su oído, sus uñas hundiéndose en la piel de su espalda. Era posible emborracharse con una voz; estaba intoxicado con la suya todas las noches.

Ella era humana, curiosa y contemplativa, haciéndole las preguntas más ridículas diariamente. Le preguntaba cómo se sentía con ella. Él le decía que no sabía. Le preguntaba por qué se molestaba con ella si ella estaba debajo de él. Él le decía que no sabía. Le preguntaba si la amaba. Él la miró por un largo momento y dijo que no sabía. Le preguntó cómo nombraría a un hijo si él tuviera uno. Después de múltiples aseguraciones de que ella no estuviera embarazada, él encontró la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Ella era humana, aterradora y problemática, asustándolo con la manera en que lo miraba. Odiaba cómo lo hacía preocuparse constantemente. Odiaba las emociones que ella lo hacía sentir. Odiaba quererla, desearla, anhelar por ella, necesitarla. No podía entender por qué sentía, y porque no podía entender, corrió. Huyó. Se mantuvo intentando mantener su independencia de ser tragado completamente por esa maldita sonrisa.

Ella era humana, impura e incapaz, manteniendo una línea de sangre que no podría -no lo haría- asociar. La alejó, se fue de ella, le dijo que tenían diferencias. Ella protestó y objetó, discutió y argumentó, luego finalmente rogó. él cerró sus ojos contra sus palabras, cerró sus oídos contra los ojos azul zafiro y se alejó de ella. Sólo después de que ella se fue notó que sus mejillas habían estado húmedas y había humedad salada corriendo por su mandíbula en líneas. Siseó en disgusto y salió a entrenar.

Ella era humana, patética y débil, yendo a él, discutiendo con él, desgastando sus defensas hasta que él juró que iba a volverse loco. Le dijo que se iba. Ella lo miró por un largo tiempo, los azules ojos impenetrables, se alejó y murmuró algo sobre esto siendo la manera que todo iba a ser. Esas palabras se quemaron en sus oídos, una marca abrasadora en su mente y corazón y alma que no reconocería, no admitiría que existía, no admitiría que dolía.

Ella era humana, sin palabras y sin poder, construyendo una cápsula espacial para él porque sabía que no cambiaría su opinión, dejándola para él porque era la única manera que ella podía ayudarlo sin hacerlo lastimarla más. Se preguntó si ella encontraría otro hombre cuando se fuera. Todavía era joven, después de todo, todavía muy hermosa. No habría escasez de pretendientes para ella, pretendientes que le ofrecerían mucho más de lo que él le había dado. Sacudió su cabeza, aclarando sus pensamientos y trazando un curso a un planeta en el margen opuesto de la galaxia. Esperaba que un millón de años luz de distancia lo hicieran olvidar. Sabía que no lo harían.

Ella era humana, cazadora y persistente, persistiendo en su vida incluso cuando no estaba allí. Estaba plagado -o bendecido, dependiendo en cómo lo miraba- con los mismos sueños noche tras noche, de ella riendo con él, de ella besándolo, de ella haciendo el amor con él, de ella rogándole que se quede con ella. Se preguntó si ella estaba haciendo esto deliberadamente, lanzando un hechizo desde la Tierra para volverlo loco. Bruja. Sería sólo la clase de tercas cosas sin sentido que haría -incursionar en el arte negro sólo para vengarse.

Ella era humana, inolvidable y eterna, durmiendo en sus recuerdos como un hada en reposo latente, atesorando cada recuerdo, encontrando su camino en los eventos de su vida. Imaginaba que su voz se alzaba en miedo cuando él se lastimaba, que su rostro caía en rechazo cuando fracasaba, que sonreía cuando ganaba las pequeñas batallas que había creado para sí mismo. Se obligaba a largos más y más grandes, usando so rostro para llevarlo, y cuando finalmente lo logró, finalmente alcanzó el poder que era dado a un Super Saiyajin, pensó que ella se alegraría también en sus sueños. Puso un curso a la Tierra a la mañana siguiente. Esperó que un millón de años luz de distancia no la hubieran hecho olvidar. Sabía que no lo habían hecho con él.

Ella era humana, leal y fiel, quedándose con él incluso a pesar que él había tratado de alejarla. Esperó que fuera por amor. Si no lo era, entonces era probablemente por el bebé. El bebé con cabello blanco y ojos azules que ella siempre cargaba con ella. El bebé que fue la oportunidad de volver a su vida; siendo humana, nunca hubiera permitido que el niño fuera criado sin un padre. Él sonrió y miró a la pequeña figura en sus brazos. El nombre del niño era Trunks. La sonrisa se hizo más grande. Ella había recordado.

Ella era humana, gentil y amable, aprendiendo a ser una madre incluso cuando el padre la había dejado para criar al hijo por sí misma. Miró como atendía a Trunks desde la distancia, miró cómo ella reía con él, hablando el frívolo lenguaje de bebé que a los humanos les gustaba tanto. Recordó cómo los ojos de Goku siempre se iluminaban en orgullo cuando veía a su hijo. Recordó cómo su hijo -el hijo de ellos- gorjeaba alegremente, sonriendo mientras su madre giraba mechones de cabello blanco entre sus dedos. Cómo se veían los ojos del bebé tan parecidos a los de ella, azul de cielo en la luz y azul marino en la media oscuridad. Decidió que podría lidiar con un nuevo hijo si venía con su madre. Con ese pensamiento, cerró sus ojos y voló a la Corporación Cápsula. El lugar que bien podría llamar casa. A Trunks, quien probablemente le gustaría. A las viejas, agridulces emociones con las que estaba dispuesto a lidiar. A ella.

Ella era humana, y él estaba empezando a darse cuenta que ella era su todo.  



End file.
